bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/My Opinion About The First Half of Kalon's Batch
What's up people! DeltaHorizon here. Now since Kalon and Melord are out, I want to tell my opinion if they're worthy to summon or not and here it is. Keep in mind that this is just my opinion sooo yeah: *'Kalon': Honestly I'm going to make a rant regarding him but first I want to tell my opinion about his skillsets: In my opinion, He's decent but nothing special at all aside for being a great damage dealer thanks to his High BB Mod buffs. And yes, His BB Mod buffs is the highest in both JP and Global in my opinion, But he's extremely niche and the main problem with him is that most of his damage buffs are already reaching it's damage cap and I don't know if it could go higher or not but it's unlikely though and I'll admit elemental weakness is kind of useless if you use him on later content. But I think he will be great for FH in my opinion. Also, Not only that, His Reduces damage taken to 1 is actually really nice even if he's not the first one to implement it actually but his enermous damage reduction taken to 1 lasts for 2 turns which is good for me. But okay, aside for that, I'm gonna rant regarding his removal of you know what skillset that I'm referring to: Revival ability. Why Alim? Why did you remove this ability. I mean, This could have an potential to make an interesting unit but nope. Considered that you want to make a "balanced" unit, You remove the ability and make him and make him a generic nuker. I mean, Why just don't this ability moved to UBB? That should not be a problem since Vermilion have revival ability,Phoenix,Tilith and that Flower Lady too but why not Kalon? Since it matches the lore for him perfectly considered when we fight him as a boss, He had a really dangerous life conversion ability actually and the revival ability matches PERFECTLY for him! If you didn't remove his revival ability and move it to the UBB, Then Kalon could be one of the most interesting units in BF!!!! Okay rant over, Sorry if I made a rant about this actually and let's just go to Melord *'Melord': In my opinion, He's good even if Alice beat him in terms of auto battle friendliness and Hisui overshadowed him. But I'll admit one of the best things going on for him is his Cheap SBB cost and it's an A+ for me. But you have to activate his BB & SBB to get his full potential of course. And yeah, His convert buff is actually not the best buff but still high but he has a boost Atk and Def on his SP Skills which is really good IMO and speaking of his UBB ability. It's decent, Although the main problem is that Atk Down is useless for Fixed damage attacks but his Spark Damage and Boost Atk,Def,Rec seems really good IMO. And yeah, His artwork actually remind me of Allanon. Or what if..... Melord is actually Allanon's long lost cousin? :3 So what do I think about these units? Are they worth summoning or not? Well..... Melord in my opinion is really a decent unit if you don't have Alice and worth your gem and so does Kalon, They're actually worth summon though but I still think you have to save your gems from this batch and skip it for the second half of Kalon's batch which in my opinion had a really ONE good unit of course and also, I do think you have to save it for the new Global Exclusive units if they ever coming out considered they could be either: A. OP or B. Limited Edition units. But I'm not all the end of the opinion and I want to hear your thoughts on these units did you find them decent or not? It's all up to you Category:Blog posts